1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating machine for example a steam turbine or a compressor, and more particularly, to a rotating machine and the parts of the rotating machine, which are capable of preventing particulates from adhering onto the parts of the rotating machine such as a rotor and moving blades when a gas containing the particulates comes into contact with the parts of the rotating machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steam turbine is driven under the principle that a steam, namely a working fluid, is sprayed onto moving blades of the turbine. The steam comes into direct contact with parts, such as moving blades and a rotor, attached to a rotating machine. On the other hand, a compressor used for compressing various kinds of gases in chemical plants operates under the principle that impellers rotate when power is supplied from an external source, achieving the compression of the gases. The parts, such as the impellers and the rotor, of this type of rotating machine, namely the compressor, come into direct contact with the gas.
The steam, namely a working fluid for the steam turbine, and the various kinds of gases to be compressed by the compressor, contain particulates such as corpuscular silica, iron oxide, or hydrocarbon particles. In this context, a problem has arisen in that the particulates adhere to the moving blades and the impellers when the steam or various kinds of gases come into direct contact with these parts of the rotating machine, thereby deteriorating the working efficiency of the rotating machine. To solve this problem in the conventional art, a triple-layer film with its top layer coated with an organic paint containing fluorocarbon polymer particles is deposited on the surfaces of the moving blades of the steam turbine and impellers of the compressor is known (refer to, for example, “Performance Maintenance of Centrifugal Compressors Through the Use of Coatings to Reduce Hydrocarbon Fouling” by Ronald Chow of Novacor Chemicals, Bruce Mcmordie of Sermatech International, and Richard Wiegand of Elliott Company).
On the other hand, the coated films according to the conventional art disclosed in this literature have a disadvantage in that the particulates such as corpuscular silica and iron oxide particles can not been satisfactorily prevented from adhering and so, further improvement is needed.